The Reunion
by Unwritten04
Summary: A ten year reunion is about to open some old wounds. For Callie it's her one chance to do what she should have done a long time ago-tell Arizona how she feels. Largely C/A, mixture of fluff/angst :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **Just a little story to get me back into writing again :)**

 **first chap is short and sweet just to test the waters. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Stop it!" Callie glanced up from her salad to see a pleading set of eyes staring back at her. She had tried to ignore it for the past couple of minutes but the longer she ignored it, the harder Addison seemed to stare.

"I'm not doing anything." She replied with an innocent shrug of her shoulders. Addison took another bite of her apple and glanced away. "I just think it will be fun..."

Called sighed and let her fork drop loudly to her plate, startling her friend. Today was day four and Addison was showing no signs of giving in. Ever since the invite had been emailed out to them, the fiery redhead had been on a mission to make sure that both their RSVPs were a yes. Callie, on the other head was having none of it. Checking her watch, she realised she had 10 minutes before she had to scrub in for her next surgery. Breaking and resetting some bones would definitely get rid of some of her recent frustrations.

"Look, I just don't see the point in it. A reunion? I kept in touch with the people that matter - although if you keep this up, that could change!" She tried to keep a straight face but the stunned look on Addie's face quickly had her laughing. "I'll see you tonight, 7pm!"

Scrubbing out of her surgery, Callie allowed herself a couple of minutes to consider Addison's request. The invite has been attached to the bottom of a quarterly newsletter which they both received from the hospital they interned at. In the past couple of years the hospital had slowly been creeping down the ranks. It was a small hospital in Northern California which was finding it hard to compete with its larger counterparts, From what Callie had heard, only one or two of the interns from her year had stuck with the hospital; the rest had moved on to bigger and better things. Herself included. Going by the gist of the newsletter, the hospital was inviting four years of interns back for a five day reunion. There would be seminars to attend, tours around the recently refurbished hospital, a chance to catch up with old faces as well as alcohol. A point which Addison kept reminding her of.

For Callie, the past was in the past. There were eight of them who had been good friends back then, but as friendships so often do, people drift apart. Her and Addison had moved to the East Coast where they worked together at the same hospital and continued being good friends, She kept in touch with Mark most weeks who was currently living the high life as a plastic surgeon down in Florida. The rest? She couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to any of them. Sure, Addison filled her in with little tidbits which popped up on Facebook every now and then. Derek and Meredith were still going strong; last update had mentioned an engagement. Alex had surprisingly turned his attention to Paediatrics.

Paediatrics. Her mind immediately went to Arizona Robbins. The happiest, sweetest and most beautiful girl she had ever known. They were inseparable during Med school; a bond which continued to the end of their internship. Callie hated to admit it but Arizona was the reason why she had interned where she had. Her family had wanted her to go to a more prestigious hospital on the East coast but Callie couldn't do it; she had to be where Arizona was. She didn't regret it - they were some of the best years of her life. Their relationship had never gone past that of a deep friendship. Callie knew from an early age that she was bisexual, and as Arizona had confided everything in her, Callie knew that she was gay. Her feelings had changed early on for her blonde friend, but at the risk of ruining what they had she kept quiet. She was certain Arizona had felt the same way. They flirted constantly, spent all their time together, and neither of them dated much during college. There was just something about Arizona Robbins which always made Callie's head and heart spin. And then just like that it was over.

She stopped herself before she let herself dwell on the past any longer. She quickly dried herself off before leaving the room, the need to keep herself distracted suddenly overwhelming. She'd do her rounds, fill out some charts, meet Addison for drinks and under no circumstances allow herself to think about a certain blonde.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she rolled her eyes at the 6 unread messages. She scrolled through them quickly. Clearly, her friend wasn't going to quit any day soon.

"Hey Maggie." She stopped at the nurse's station on the Ortho floor and picked up a couple of charts.

"Good evening Dr Torres." The nurse smiled politely before glancing back at the computer screen.

Callie quickly scanned through the first chart, checking the latest notes which had been added while she was in surgery. She continued reading as she headed to room 3A.

"Mr Williams, how are y..." She stopped dead in the doorway, file still open in her hands, "Addison? What are you doing with my patient?"

Addison sat up straight in the chair she had been lounging in and smiled at the old man in the bed, "What did I tell you?"

He laughed. Turning his smile to Callie. "Doc, isn't she delightful!"

"Addison?!" Callie pushed again, her face now stern.

Standing up and straightening her coat, Addison smiled at her friend, "Relax; I was just here on a consult." She winked at Mr Williamson before smiling sweetly at her friend.

"My patient is a 73 year old Male who just had a hip replacement - why does he need an OB/GYN consult?" She countered, her gaze fixed.

The two women stared at each other for a moment before Addison finally raised her hands. "Ok fine. Maybe I wasn't on a consult per se."

Mr Williamson chuckled in the bed. "Dr Montgomery has been keeping me company. She's been telling me all about your upcoming trip to California." He lifted his hand and high fived Addison, much to Callie's dismay, "I went to high school reunion once; reunited with my first love." He smiled to himself, his eyes darting between the two women.

Callie rolled her eyes as she moved further into the room and began her checks. Addison took a seat again at his beside. "Oh, how did that go?"

His smile grew. "I made her my wife."

"See! This could be good for you. We could find you a wife..." She winked as Callie briefly met her gaze. Her friend was far from impressed. "Right, I'm going to go and do an actual consult. Mr Williamson, remember what we discussed! Cal, I'll see you at the bar."

Once they were alone in the room, Callie focussed her attention on her patient. "She bribed you to talk me into going?"

He kept a straight face but the twinkle in his eye was enough to give him away. Callie simply laughed as she checked his pulse.

Addison spotted her friend making her way through the crowd and called the bar tender over. "Matt, can I get two tequilas?" She smiled and glanced quickly at the approaching Latina. "Actually make one of them a large - she looks pretty pissed!" She called after him before rising to greet her friend,

"Callie!" She was over friendly as she knew she was in trouble. Her hug was missed as Callie opted to sit instead.

"Exactly how many of my patients did you get to today?!" There was a hint of smile on her lips so Addison knew she was only semi in trouble.

The red shrugged as she retook her seat. Bringing her new drink to her lips, she took a large sip, letting the liquid slowly burn down her throat. "No idea what you mean."

Callie necked back half her drink. "Every patient on my rounds this afternoon had a story to tell, including Mrs Eklund who hasn't muttered a word of English her entire stay. Yet after an hour with you, she could recount tales do San Francisco fluently."

Addison tried to hide her laugh behind her glass. The Swedish woman had been her favourite this afternoon. "Surgery can make people open up..."

Before Addison could say anything else, Callie playfully punched her arm before downing the remainder of her drink. She signalled to the bartender for another round,

They drank silently for a few minutes.

"I don't know if it will make a difference but I checked online. Arizona will be there."

A mixture of butterflies and dread filled her stomach. She tried to still it with another shot of tequila. She had no idea what ten years had done to Arizona. What would she look like? Would she be married? Kids?

A part of her just had to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After what felt like the longest day, Callie flopped face first onto the bed. Every part of her body ached; a pile up on the highway had meant she had been stuck in one trauma after another. Usually she thrived off the adrenaline, powered through each of the consults like a pro. But today had been different. Today, she was filled with the anticipation of the next couple of days.

Addison had been ecstatic at the news that they were going to the reunion. She had taken care of everything; reserved them flights, booked them adjourning rooms at the hotel most of the guests were staying at. She even hired a car for them to pick up at the airport. All Callie had to do was pack a bag and show up, and in true Torres style, Callie had left this to the last minute.

Rolling over onto the bed, Callie pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled the all too familiar number.

A couple of rings before his voice greeted her ears. "Torres! Finally returning my calls. A guy could start to think you don't care."

Callie managed a small chuckle. "It's been one of those days today. Where are you?"

"I landed a couple of hours ago. Meeting an old buddy in a bar. When are you ladies getting here?"

"Our flight is at 7am!" She had already been strictly informed by her travelling partner to be ready for 5am; the drive to JFK could be a nightmare some days. The tiredness was already beginning to set in.

"Great. Can't wait to see you both." There was a flirtatious hint to his voice, although Callie knew well enough that it was purely aimed for her redheaded counterpart.

"It should be an interesting weekend to say the least." She forced herself up off the bed and pulled out s suitcase from her wardrobe. "I guess I should stop putting packing off."

Mark sighed. "It's going to be fine, Cal. I'm sure Arizona is feeling the same as you are right now."

She smiled; sometimes Mark knew her better than she knew herself. Despite having his moments occasionally, she was thankful to have him around.

"I just don't know if I'm going to be able to let her walk away a second time."

"Don't beat yourself up. You never know, she might have gained like 100lbs or shaved off all her hair..."

"Mark!" She scolded, although she knew he was just trying to make her feel better. "On that note, I'll see you tomorrow."

-

The packing had been completed around 1am. After officially hating every outfit she owned, Callie threw a couple of options in the case and managed to get a couple of hours of sleep. Addison had picked up on the less than cheery mood of her friend and chose to keep her supplied with endless coffee.

The drive to the hotel had been long. After arriving in San Francisco they picked up the hire car and made their way to Mark's hotel. He emerged ten minutes late; his couple of drinks with his friend had ended up with him rolling into the hotel around 2.30am.

Callie spent most of the drive sitting in the back of the car, lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't been back here in 10 years and although certain buildings had changed, most of it was exactly as she remembered.

As they pulled onto the road where the hotel was, Callie spotted the coffee shop on the corner, Mollies. The front of the shop looked newer than it did back then but the sigh which hung on the front of the shop remained the same. Her and Arizona had spent many an afternoon in there - studying, watching the world go by or just generally being together. She sighed; she had no idea what to expect over the next couple of days.

The hotel had been listed on the bottom of the invite, resulting in a packed lobby once they got there.

"Woah!" Callie's heart sped up a little as her eyes scanned the room. She paid extra attention to each of the blondes although no faces looked familiar. Mark's words rang in her head; what if she didn't recognise Arizona? The thought filled her with dread for a moment but she finally convinced herself that it wouldn't happen; she would know Arizona if she saw her.

Following Addison and Mark into a queue, they eventually checked in and headed for their rooms. Addison had briefed them on the itinerary for the day; there was a welcoming talk and drinks and dinner starting in a little over an hour.

Freshening up, Callie opted for a pair of dark denim jeans, a black fitted blouse, boots and a leather jacket. Her hair was straight and loose around her face. Spraying herself with her favourite perfume, just in case, she took one last night look at herself in the mirror before heading off to meet her friends.

The three of them were greeted at one of the conference rooms by one of the new doctors from the hospital. Apparently the talk would only last a couple of minutes and then the bar would be opened.

Addison lead them into the room, immediately spotting an empty table. As they took a seat, she reached out and held Callie's hand. "Stop looking for her; we'll find her don't worry."

Callie blushed as she nervously laughed. "I didn't realise I was being that obvious."

"Please! You're almost as bad as him over there." She nodded in Mark's direction who was too busy checking out each of the women in the room.

Callie punched her friends arm. "What? I said almost!" Addison defended with a wink.

Once everyone was seated, the lights dimmed and the Chief of the hospital came out. Richard Weber had aged considerably in the past ten years. He thanked them all for coming, told a few anecdotes about the past, and gave a brief overview of the next couple of days.

After what felt like an eternity, he wrapped up his speech with an announcement that the bar was open. A round of applause followed, although no one knew if that was for him or the bar.

"Right, beer and a red wine?" Callie didn't wait for a response as she pushed back her chair and left the table. The longer she stayed in the room without knowing if Arizona was there, the more she needed some Dutch courage.

She joined the queue, her eyes glancing around at the faces. Most of them she wouldn't even recognise.

A tap on her shoulder startled her. "Calliope?" The voice still sounded the same.

-

thoughts? :)


End file.
